High School Dramas
by MusicisBeAsT
Summary: Annabeth is new at Goode. She makes new friends, including the Kanes. Forest is a nice guy who believes he's falling for Annabeth. Percy promised himself he'd never fall in love because of the pain his mother was in when his father left. But when he meets Annabeth (again), will he be able to hold to his oath? NOT DEMIGODS OR MAGICIANS! AU, summary sucks, PLZ R&R! NOT Cliché!
1. Chapter I

**Summary:**

**Alright, with this highschool fic everyone is starting fresh. No demigods, no greek gods and goddesses, nobody knows anybody. This highschool fic is different! I swear on the Styx! Love triangles, cat fights, snobby girls, cake-faces, jocks, friends, and the GANG. PLUS, lots, and lots, and LOTS of DRAMA & ROMANCE! As Cliche as it sounds, it's really not. PLZ R&R! FLUFFINESS!**

**DisClAImEr! I (don't) OWN EVERYTHING!**

**Annabeth**

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ri-BAM!_

That's what happens when fist meets alarm clock.

I groaned and rolled over, flipping my pillow over my head and burrying my face into my matress.

_Just five more minutes..._ I thought, as my eyes drooped back into sleep, only to snap open moments later.

I popped up and looked at my clock. _7:16 AM. _My eyes widened and I jumped out of bed, throwing my pillow across the room in the process. I winced as it knocked over a book I had placed on my dresser, hoping and praying it didn't wake my parents or the twins. I scrambled into my bathroom, turning the shower on, and shedding off my pajamas.

As soon as the luke warm water came in contact with my skin, I was wide awake. I was washed and out of the shower within ten minutes, which was good for my timing, seeing that school began at eight. I wrapped a dull blue towel around my body and scurried into my room. The scent of bacon and eggs drifted from the kitchen downstairs, telling me Suzanne was up and making breakfast.

I made my way to may closet and pulled out the first thing my eyes landed on, which just happened to be a tank top and skinny jeans. Grimacing, I slid them back on their hooks, pulling out something different. I ended up with denim shorts that came a few inches above my knees, and a plaid shirt with sleeves that came to my elbows. I put a grey tank under it, and left a few buttons near the top of the plaid shirt unbuttoned. I turned to my dresser, grabbed a pair of miss-matched socks- both with lepard print, but one green and the other orange, and then back to my closet where by beige Sperry's were.

I tole another glance at my clock, finding that it was _7:34 AM._ Grabbing my towel, I rushed into the bathroom to some-what dry my hair. It's natural curl already noticable, I towel-dried my hair until it was only slightly damp. I sighed, quickly ran a brush through my hair, and headed downstairs where the sweet fragrant became more vibrant.

"Hey, mom," I said as I entered the kitchen. Before, I wouldn't think twice about calling her by her name. But over the months her and my dad have been married, we've developed a much better relationship.

She smiled. "Good morning, Annie." Little mental note for future references; Only my mom and dad are allowed to call me Annie; anyone else gets skewered.

I sat on one of our bar stools and she put a plate of bacon, eggs, and a glass of orange juice in front of me. I chowed down on it as we made small talk while she made more for dad and the twins.

"So," she started. "Are you ready for your first day?"

"Um, I guess..." I mumbled. In truth, I was nervous as Hades. Now, I know what you're thinking; _Annabeth Chase, nervous? Please..._ but no drama is worse than highschool drama, and it can be _very _stressful and frustrating. I wasn't all that worried about 'fitting in,' and I've never had a problem with bullies. But, you know, I'm only human.

She looked up to me, a slight smirk playing on her lips. "You're nervous."

My eyes widened just a little in surprise. I was normally pretty good at masking my emotions.

Her smirk grew into a playfull grin. "Annie, it's normal for a sixteen year old to be nervous on her first day of school," she reassured. I nodded.

"Do you know anybody else going there?" She asked. I looked down, suddenly very interested in the scrambled eggs on my plate that coincidently appeared to look like a tree.

"No," I mummbled.

Suzanne's face immediatley turned to one of sympathy, but quickly turned back to the bacon frying in the pan, knowing one of the most important things about me; I _hate _sympathy.

"Um..." She said nervously. "Are you going to try out for the Goode track team?" She asked out of the blue.

"Can't," I said. "I have to wait eighteen weeks before I can do that," I said as I bit into a piece of bacon. I craned my neck around Suzanne so I could see the time that read on the stove timer; _7:49 AM_. My eyes widened, and and hurried off my stool, up the stairs, and into my room.

"Wha-where are you going?" Suzanne called behind me.

"I'm going to be late!" I yelled. When I reached the top of the steps, my dad was on his way down, and I had to screech to a stop and hurriedly weave around him to avoid toppling over him.

I collapsed into my room and searched for my bag.

_Where is it, where is it..._ I thought as I my eyes scanned the room. _Aha!_ I found it stuffed in the corner of my room, hidding behind a pile of coats -don't judge. I jerked it out, and quickly undid the zipper-thingy and searched through it, making sure everything was in there. _Crap, crap, crap..._ I thought when I saw my English book wasn't in it. Just what I needed (note sarcasm).

"Where is it, where is it..." I muttered out loud. I practically turned my room upside down, when I remembered I was attempting to work through my dyslexia last night- when I placed it in my desk drawer. I hurried over to it, pulled out the little handle thing, and sighed in relief when I saw it in there. I placed it into my bag and skipped down the stairs three at a time, glancing at the clock one last time before I burst out the door- _7:56 AM. _

I ran down the street as fast as my legs could carry me, which was luckily relatively fast. The school was in view two minutes later.

I was gasping for air when I finally entered the school's parking lot. I let my hands drop to my knees as I bent over, like that would help me gain my breath back faster. When I looked up, I grinned slightly to find lots of other students pondering around in goups near the front of the school, meaning the bell hasn't rang yet; either that, or there are a _lot _of kids that ditched class.

I decided to go with the sooner rather than latter.

I made my way up the hundred-or-so steps that led to the double doors that were the entrance to Goode high. I hesitated slightly, took a deep breath, and strode in, preapared for the worst.

**Hey ya'll! **

**Sorry it was so short, but I wanted to get something up today. I promise I'll update tomorrow!**

**So, how was it?**

**Good-ish?**

**Bad-ish?**

**Terrible-ish?**

**Let me know!**

**Plz, no flames, and I like Praises, but I LUV CC. I'll take ANYTHING to make my writing better.**

**So plz...**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW, my pretties, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter II

**Next chappy! Yay!**

**Sorry for the late update...):**

**Real quick; **

**DifferentKindOfAsian: **_I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for R&R! It means a lot!_

**CookieLover2498: **_Thanks soo much! I'm glad you like it, and there will DEFINANTLY be LOTS of drama. I'll try my best to make it not cliché. I've got plans for this story, that I don't think anybody else has come up with yet...Thanks for reading! And your review wasn't lame, I really appreciated it! Thx for R&R!_

**CrazyPeanutAttack: **_I'm glad you luvd it! Thx for R&R!_

**Lauren1996007: **_Lol, I'm glad you thought it was great-ish! Thx for R&R!_

**PinconeFace4444: **_Thanks so much! I'm glad you think it's great, and thanks for R&R!_

**Thank you all for your fantabulous reviews, also thank you for the favs and alerts! They mean a lot!**

**Also, there will be a riddle at the bottom, so if you want to try and solve it, you can. **

**DiSClAimEr: **

**Nico: **_**She-**_

**Me: -**_**Ah.**_

**Nico: **_**Bu-**_

**Me: **_**-Eh.**_

**Nico: **_**I-**_

**Me: **_**-NO!**_

**Nico: **_***Sighs* Fine...**_

**Me: **_**HA! YES! *Does happy dance* Oh yeah, I get to say it, oh yeah, I get to say it! BEAT THAT PERCY JACKSON! WHAT NOW? So, yeah. I DO own EVERYTHING. **_

**Nico: **_***Clears throat***_

**Me: **_**Ugh. Fine. I'm working on it! **_

_I made my way up the hundred -or-so steps that led to the double doors that were the entrance to Goode High. I hesitated slightly, took a deep breath, and strode in, prepared for the worst._

Luckily the front office wasn't that hard to find; it was right in front of the front doors. I sighed in relief, and allowed my feet to carry me inside the muggy room.

My eyes scanned the room, until they landed on a old-fat-lady with a too-tight light pink sweater, decorated with little flowers around the neckline. She had shaggy brown hair, barely at all. You could tell she'd died it, though she left her hairline silver-y grey. Pointy shoes poked out of the bottom of the front desk. Her name plate said _Ms. Smitt._ The smell of chocolate lingered in the room, though none was visible. Her huge thick glasses were set on the tip of her nose, as if they would tip over at the slightest movement.

"Um...Excuse m-" I tried, but she cut me off.

"What do you want?" She asked rudely, revealing a sickly shade of yellow-crooked teeth. I tried to hold my tongue from spilling out some _very _colorful words.

"I-I'm new here, so I was hoping I could get my schedule and locker information?" I asked quickly, attempting to sound polite. I hope she took it that way.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." She muttered, digging into one of her desk drawers. A moment later, she pulled out a piece of crumpled paper and shoved it towards me.

"Uh...Thanks?" I more or less asked. She didn't say anything else, so I awkwardly walked out of the office and down what I assumed was the tenth grade hall. I looked down to my schedule to see my first class.

_Homeroom: Ms. James; room 407 8:05 AM - 8:20 AM_

_2nd Period: Science: Ms. Dodds; room 492 8:20 AM - 9:15 AM_

_THUD!_

I looked up to see a small girl crouching down, picking up spilled books, a smirking cake face towering over her.

Both my jaw and fists clenched.

I slipped my schedule into my grey bag and knelt down next to the girl to help her pick up her books. I could barely make out the words, but I'm pretty sure the red one was ELA (Yeah, not my best subject), the blue Math, and grey was Health. Once I had all three, I looked up to the girl I was helping.

She had fine pitch black hair that was tied into a messy ponytail, and round black glasses. She had deep blue eyes, and an athletic figure. She was where a white short-sleeve shirt, skinny jeans, and snow boots. She was maybe 5"3, about five inches shorter than me.

I handed her her books and turned to the cake face that knocked her books down. I was about to say something to her, but she beat me to the punch.

"Having newbie here help you out, huh, _Ally?"_ Her smirk grew. Ally let her head down nervously, suddenly interested in her shoe lace. I had to hold my tongue again.

I was about to say a pretty colorful comeback, but I was cut off. _Again. _

"Just leave her alone, Rachel," said a deeper voice. It was a boy, obviously.

"What you gonna do if I don't?" She baited him.

"Then my 'Newbie' fist is gonna pummel your face!" I threatened, holding my clenched hand in a ready position. She attempted to keep a straight face, but I could see the fear in her green eyes.

"Psh...Whatever, losers," she said, walking off with her five followers.

I turned to Ally.

"Why don't you stand up to her?" I asked. She held up her hands, and furiously began making various hand movements, that I barely recognized as sign language-

"She's, Mute," the boy said. She pointed to him while nodding, saying he was right.

I turned to the boy standing next to me, and had to look up to see his features. He had raven black hair and Emerald green eyes. He wasn't really tan, but not sheet white. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a white undershirt, jeans, and black Converse. Maybe two inches taller than me.

"Forest," He said, holding out his hand. **(A.N./Ha! I bet you thought it was Percy, didn't you?)**

"Annabeth," I said, shaking his hand with my own.

"And this," he said, gesturing to Ally. "Is my friend Allison."

"Hi," I said awkwardly. She made more various hand signals, which I could hardly understand as _Ally, nice to meet you!_ I smiled in return.

"Let me see your schedule," he said. I obliged, and dug into my pack to pull it out moments later. I handed it to Forest, and watched as his eyes scanned over it. There was a slight grin playing on his lips when he was finished.

"We have P.E., Mythology, Math and Reading together, and you and Ally have Homeroom and Reading. And your locker is..." We walked a little farther down the hall. "Right here," he said, gesturing to the blue bottom locker. He handed my paper back so that I could undo the lock, and after I memorized the combination (which was right after I read it) and unlocked it, and threw my bag in and pulled out the books I would need for my first four classes.

I sighed and allowed Ally to lead me to homeroom after Forest said he'd catch up with us later.

"So, who was that?" I asked Ally. She opened her notebook and scribbled some words on a blank page.

_Just the Queen Bee of the school, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She pushes everybody down to boost her self-ego._

When she showed me the paper, I responded "Well, she seems nice," sarcastically.

We stepped into the classroom just as the bell rang. I sighed in relief, glad I _technically _wasn't late.

"Ms. Findle and Ms...?" She said. It took a moment or two for me to realize she was asking for my last name. I felt a little insecure blurting it out, but this was just school-right?

"Uh-Chase," I said. She smiled warmingly, making me feel more welcome rather than hostile. "Annabeth, Chase."

"Well, way to be on time, Annabeth, Ally," she teased. I could tell this was one of those cool-laid-back teachers. I was relieved she didn't make me introduce myself in front of the whole class. Ally sat in what I assumed was her assigned seat, leaving a seat by the window the only one available. A girl with short, cropped black hair sat in front of me. She had electric blue eyes, gothic makeup on, and all black clothes on. She was biting her finger nails, out of either anxiety or pure boredom.

Behind me sat a girl with blonde hair and pink highlights, and clear blue eyes.. She frequently glanced up at the teacher, but was obviously playing on her phone. She was wearing a pink coat, white shirt, jeans, and black boots. She was chewing gum, occasionally popping a bubble when the teacher was turned. **(A.N./ Recognize her from anywhere...?)**

Beside me was a boy frantically searching his folder, scribbling something down here and there. He sighed in relief when he apparently found what he was looking for. He cleaned his desk of all but the one paper and a pencil. He had dark-ish skin, spiky brown hair, warm brown eyes, a green t-shirt, jeans, and black converse. **(A.N./ What about him...?)**

I held my books by my waist as I made my way to my new seat.

The punk girl in front of me turned around. "Hey, the names' Thalia. I'm assuming you're Annabeth?" She asked, holding out her hand. I nodded, returning the gesture.

"You don't have to worry; this school's easy. Most teachers are very lenient. That is, except for Ms. Dodds-" she shivered "-She's terrible."

"Eh, she won't last a day with Ms. Dodds," the girl behind me said, popping another bubble.

"Sadie!" The boy snapped from beside me. "Be nice. It's her first day." I could practically _hear _Sadie roll her eyes.

The boy beside me stuck out his hand as well. "Carter Kane. Sorry about my-ah, sister," He said with a weak smile. I chuckled as I shook his hand.

"Alright, class," Ms. James announced. "Now that you've met our new student, I would like you to treat her with respect, as you would anyone else. Now, I would like for you to cooperate long enough for me to take attendance." Despite her words, that class continued to chatter with multiple conversations. Ms. James sighed, rolled her eyes, and started off the list.

I kinda zoned out until she called my name. "Annabeth Chase?" she asked. Even though she obviously new I was here, I raised my hand and called,

"Here!" Then she continued down the list.

A couple of names later, she called Thalia's name.

"Thalia Grace?" She asked. Thalia raised her hand, similar to what I did, and called 'here' as well. She eventually got to Carter's name, too.

"Carter Kane?" She asked. Carter did the same thing as me and Thalia. "Sadie Kane?" No answer. "Sadie?" She tried again. Carter reached over and snapped his fingers in front of his sister's face.

Her head popped up from her phone. "Wha-Carter, what do you want?" She snapped. Carter raised an eyebrow, unfazed.

"Sadie?" The teacher asked, once again. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to hold onto your phone for a while." Sadie visibly flushed of embarrassment, got up, and made her way to Ms. James's desk. She sighed, and dropped it roughly into Ms. James's hand, sending a glare at her before turning on her heel and heading back to her seat. She lounged in her chair, arms crossed, as Ms. James continued with attendance.

The bell for second period rang in what seemed like minutes. I had Math next, meaning I would see Forest. He seemed nice, and my instincts were surprising me; it normally took a bit to earn my trust. Not that he had earned it completely yet; he just, radiates an aurora of kindness. I don't know, but I think we'll make pretty good friends.

I picked up my four books, plus notebooks and pencil, then headed out the door. Just to realize I had no idea where math was.

"You need some directions?" Thalia asked from behind me.

"Yeah. I have no idea where I'm going," I chuckled nervously.

"Well, what's your next class?" She asked.

"Uh, math," I said. She grimaced.

"Ugh. I hate math. That's where Ms. Dodds comes in," she said. "I would walk you there, but I'm headed in the other direction. But, I think Carter's next class is math. Carter!" She called just before he rounded a corner. He turned on his heel to face her.

"Yeah, Thals?" He asked.

"Could you walk Annabeth to math?" She asked. He smiled.

"Sure. Come on, Annie."

I had to hold my tongue from snapping at him for calling me Annie.

I walked up to him after waving to Thalia. We rounded a corner, where we found a long corridor of lockers. We saw Cake Face herself on the way, but all she did was suppress an evil smirk- the one the murderer gives his victim right before slaughter. I almost flinched- _almost._

"So...How you liking Goode so far?" Carter asked. I shrugged.

"Hard to tell so far. It's only been a half hour." I chuckled. "is that old lady at the desk- Ms. Smitt- the principle?" I asked, crossing my fingers.

His face pinched up. "Sadly, yes. I don't know how she got the spot- There are lots of different rumors. One is that the leader of the board room is her father."

"Poor him," I put in. He laughed.

"Another," he continued after he calmed down. "-and this one's a bit crazy- was that she held a gun to the board room and _ordered _them to give her the job. _I_ think she just lied on her résumé."

"That one sounds more realistic," I agreed.

"Well, here's math," he said as we stopped at the only door painted black. "I hope this one class doesn't make you regret coming here."

**So...Did you like chapter two? I know it's not much of a stopping point, but I had to somewhere if you wanted it up today, or else I would have gone on, and on, and on, and on...And sorry no Percy yet! But don't worry- I plan on him being in the next chapter, and I think you'll be surprised.**

**Also, sorry I said I'd update a few days ago, and yet didn't, but hey! You learn something new everyday-don't trust my cyber-mouth!**

**SO! I now have Carter and Sadie in the picture! But they aren't magicians in this any more that the gang are demigods. BUT, I need to know if I need to make this a crossover between PJO/KC, or just leave it in the PJO section. PLZ TELL ME! I don't want to 'quote-and-quote,' "Be reported," so I really need to know.**

**Riddle-which I also don't own:**

_What happens when you throw a yellow rock in a purple river?_

**I seriously think you'll be surprised with the answer.**

**PLZ REVIEW, MY PRETTIES! REVIEW!**


	3. I'M SOOO SORRY!

**I'M SOOO SOOOOO SO VERY SORRY!**

**PLZ DON'T SKEWER ME!**

**:'(**

**I am so sorry. I know I've promised to update both of my stories, and start the new one that I needed OCs for. I really did honestly want to update, but I figured since I couldn't, I might as well let you know why real quick. I'm also very sorry if you thought this was a chapter. I hate it when authors do this myself, so I hate myself for doing this.**

**Unfortunately, my computer refuses to charge, hence sad face :'( so, I have to write/edit all the chappies on paper, then upload them onto a computer whenever I get to one. Sadly, that isn't very often. Also the chapters may only be about 700-1000 words, because sometimes it's hard for me to focus on typing something already written :/ I get distracted quite easily.**

**Oooh, look at the pretty butterfly…..**

**BUT, I know it's still, like, four months away, but I'm going to ask for a new computer for Christmas. So until then, I might only be able to update once, possible twice, every one or two weeks. **

**Now I know you may be asking me why I don't just buy a new charger for my crappy computer, and that very well may happen before Christmas, but as you all know the economy kind of sucks lately, and unlike probably most of you I don't have an allowance, so I have like, ten or fifteen dollars.**

**So, yeah….**

**SORRY!**

**Also, just gonna add this while I'm here, I've changed my PenName!**

**It is now…**

**xXBianceDi'AngeloXx**

**I hated that Rick made her die! She was, like, my favourite girl character!**

**Except for **_**maybe**__**possibly**_** Annabeth.**

**Anyway, you probably don't want to hear me run my cyber-mouth, so I'm gonna leave you with that.**

**SORRY!**

**~xXBiancaDi'AngeloXx**


	4. Chapter III

**Uh...Hi?**

**Sorry it's so short! **

**But...**

**I BROUGHT PERCY!**

**A question!:**

**When I (hopefully) get a laptop for Christmas, it'll be a LOT easier to update, so I'm thinking of juggling a few mor stories with these two. I've just got so many ideas, and I really need to narrow down the list. So, you guys, THE AMAZINGLY AWESOME READERS, get to chose what story I begin next! You can have up to two votes! You can just vote 1/2, 1/3, 5/6, 6/2, et cetera.**

**1. ****Lost at Sea****. This one is more or less adopted from Goddess. Of. Writing. It's basically just Percy and the gang get stranded on this strange island, lots of couples and fluff, sacrafices, stuff like that. {PERCABETH, Frazel, Leyna, Jasper, _ [You, the voters/readers, can also vote on what other couple is in it! This I WILL accept via reviews...I'll just have to do my best to count them, lol}**

**2. Black Heart. Reyna is a ruthless dark princess with nothing to give accept her hatred. Leo Valdez is a master theif. He attempts to rob the princess of [Something I'm not quite sure yet], and is banished to the depths of Tartarus (Or just dungeon-majigger). There he is tortured for his life by Reyna, but no matter how much pain he's in, he can't help but admit he'd fallen for the princess herself. {Leyna}**

**3. ****ANNABETH MEETS SPIDERMAN****! (This one is pretty straight-forward, so, no summary). {Percabeth}**

**4. ****Setrunity:**** Percy, Leo, Thalia, and Nico are four stars that have fallen from the skies. They can each control one of the four elements: Percy (Water) Leo (Fire) Thalia (Air) and Nico (Earth). All together, they can stand up to anything. But when they fall, it always means something big would happen. Thalia lands in Los Vegas. Nico lands in Hollywood. Leo lands in Rome, and Percy lands in Manhattan. Percy meets Annabeth, and shows her things she'd never thought possible. But will he keep from her the real him? What he is? What is this 'big thing' that will happen? {Percabeth}**

**5. Story idea that I needed OC's or: There are five demigods, and a Satyr. Of the five, one is Roman; the **_**last **_** other four demigods (and Satyr) are on a quest to help the Last Roman of the Fifth Cohort; their secret weapon the war they don't even see coming.**

**6. Percy lost Sally, and doesn't know what to do. He was lost in the world. Everybody ignored him, accept for maybe Nico and Thalia, but Nico was in the Underworld and Thalia was hunting. He gave his baing to Hades. Hades, not wanting to kill his nephew or see him in this much pain, decided to let him follow the path of Thanatos. Train by death itself. Become Death's Apprenice. But who is the grey-eyed girl training along side him? Why does she seem so...mysterious? Twists between Romance, drama, betrayal, adventure, angst, suspense, and soo much more.**

**I've got more ideas that I can't think of off the bat, but oh well. VOTE ENDS ON CHRISTMAS EVE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

**Percy's POV**

_"RIIIIIIIING!"_

My head snapped up. The corner of my mouth was wet, and my vision was hazy.

Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand and blinking numerous times, I groggily sat up and gathered my things to get to my next class. My head throbbed, and just standing up made me feel slightly light-headed and dizzy.

I say slightly.

Ugh...

I stumbled out of the classroom and somehow managed to manuever in and around the other students spread across the hall without falliing on my butt. I crouched down low, and fumbled with my lock, failing to open it up multiple times. Breathing heavily in frustration, I slammed my fist against the locker, then choked down a yelp and held my hand like it was as fragile as glass.

I collapsed onto the ground, allowing myself to calm down a bit. I ran my fingers through my hair and inhaled deeply.

Grover saw me lying there, and walked up to me, shaking his head in mock disappointment. He made a smacking noise with his tongue.

"Really Perce? Really," he said, his tone serious, though his eyes betrayed him as they radiated cocky playfullness. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you give it a shot, then?" I said wearily, waving a hand frantically in front of it. He came down to the locks' height (which meant he didn't have to go very far [Ow!]), and rolled around the numbers, already knowing the comination from past references.

He pulled it open.

He cocked an eyebrow, and looked at me like, _really, Perce? Really._

"I loosened it," I muttered, all dignity lost. I gathered my things and traded things out, then finally shutting the door and locking it before hopping up and making my way to Mythology.

My life really sucks.

I held my things in one hand by my side and stumbleed down the hall. I was relieved to find that I wasn't quite as dizzy, so walking in a straight line was managable.

More or less collapsing through the doorway, I found twenty pairs of eyes starring at me. I blushed furiously, and starred at the ground.

Finding my seat..sort of...I threw my things onto the desk and fell into it, relaxing at the feeling of actually sitting.

I had no idea why I seemed to be in such a crabby mood. I'm normally this funny, bubbly six-teen-year-old.

Not many of those.

But I woke up happy...this morning...then I fell asleep in ELA...Maybe that's it. Stupid Dyselxia giving me a headache.

What's the point in reading, anyways, if you can't understand what you read?

It's just words.

We'll live without them.

I slammed my head onto my desk, which did NOT help my headache.

Lifting it slowly, I closed my eyes and took a few deep (deep, **deep**) breaths, and relaxed a little.

It helped.

A little.

I say little.

It helped a LOT.

I opened my eyes, still relaxing, and took out my journal, going ahead and doing the warm-up that was on the board, just to get it over with.

_What is Poseidon's Roman elquivalent?_

Was he serious?

_**Neptune.**_

Done.

I looked up from my paper to-

And just about lost myself.

My breath caught, and my heart started racing. I'd ony felt like that one other time...

With _her._

Honestly, I didn't have an idea in my mind on how to react.

She glanced at me, her blonde curls bouncing on and over her shoulders, falling onto her back. Her grey eyes were calculating, but kind.

I can't believe I was about to do this...

I gave her the coldest glare I could muster.

She flinched back slightly, her eyes portraying the hurt, which made me feel extremely bad, but there was no going back now. She herslef could glare pretty hard too, I'll give her that, and she stomped off to sit next to one of my other friends, Forest. He sent me a confused look, but I just ingnored him.

I wasn't going to make another mistake.

I'd already promised myself.

I didn't want to end up like my mother.

**Haha, CONFUZLENESS!**

**REVIEW IF YOU'RE CONFUSED! Haha.**

**I can probably promise that it'll become less confusing the deeper we get into the story.**

**Probably.**

**I'm really sorry it was sooo short! 30 days 'til Christmas, and I really hope/think I'll get a new laptop, because I think that I've made it pretty clear that the only thing I want if I don't get anything else is a laptop.**

**Please please PLEASE review AND VOTE!**


	5. Chapter IV

**Yes, yes, I know, I'm very terrible. Yes, yes, I know, I haven't updated in FOREVER...**

**And I am very truly sorry. I'm starting to gain back what little writing experience I had before, though.**

**I honestly thing that the best option at this point is to have smaller chapters, but I would be able to update more. Like, once every two or three days, a lot more often. I guys it's the smaller quantities that helps me be become less distracted, I don't know, but I think I'm just gonna do that. I have a self-goal to make each chapter AT LEAST 750 words, hopefully more. But school is just...Yeah...And it's pretty stressful at some points, like I failed a math test that counts 70% of my grade and I'm a straight-A student, so I've been trying FOREVER to bring it back up, and we're having this nice little assessment tomorrow, my teacher ALWAYS gives math homework except for those once-in-a-blue-moon days where she spares us. I'm also in this club called **_**Odyssey of the Mind,**_** and I'm in the Tumblewood group, long story short, I just got the structure done yesturday, there is still super glue stuck to my fingers, we have hardly any props for our skit, and we have to go to competition March 1. Plus I do softball practice once a week and season is about to start, so that one-practice-a-week is gonna turn into two-to-three-practices-a-week, then eventually two-to-three-practices-a-week-and-a-game-every-Saturday. So yeah.**

**All of that on top of updates. Plus I gotta read, it's a writer's life.**

**So...Yup.**

**I got a good bit on my shoulders.**

**Chapter Dedication: Cookielover2498! Thank you so much for putting up with me and my late updates, and constantly reviewing my stories, no matter how terrible the chapter may be! So just, thank you so, so, so very much!**

**Thank you all of you wonderous readers!**

**Song(s): **

**Ca Ira Mon Amour - Rodrigue Janois**

**Two Black Cadilacs - Carrie Underwood**

**Perfection [Chinese] - Super Junior M**

**We No Speak Americano - Yolando Be Cool**

**I Like It - Enrique Iglesias ft. Pitbull**

**Quote - **_**"Nothing is more witty and grotesque than ancient mythology and Christianity; that is because they are so mystical. - Karl Wilhelm Friedrich Schlegel**_

**Disclaimer - Yes, it's true, I can't work nearly the wonders Rick Riordan does in writing, quite obviously. I own nothing, including that quote and the song titles!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

ANNABETH

His gaze was hard, pressing into my eyes and hardly punctuating my barriers. I nearly sneered in response. Realization crossed his green eyes, and they softened in the slightest, but before he could reveal much he'd already held a mask over his features and put his head in his hands.

I whipped my head in the other direction and turned to walk down the aisle of desks. Relief flooded through my stomach, demolishing the fluttering butterflies, when my eyes fell on Forest, who was frowning at...What'shisname. Then his green eyes found me, and he smiled warmly. I grinned.

I set my things on the desk next to his, careful to be silent and not interrupt the soft murmurs that swept across the classroom to draw attention.

"What's his problem?" I whispered, nodding my head to What'shisname.

Forest shrugged and frowned once again, causing the crease between his dark brows to deepen. "I...don't know. Must be 'one of those days'," he explained. One of my eyebrows shot up, but I remained silent.

Someone rolled inside the room on a wheelchair. He was middle-aged, perhaps in his early-forties. His head was covered with a mop of shaggy brown hair, and his bushy eyebrows shielded his wise brown eyes that were clearly filled to the brim with wisdom and knowledge, and held a certain determination, as if he intended to pass a bit of that knowledge and wisdom to every one person who entered his classroom.

"Students," he boomed, his voice gruff. A muffled reply came from half the class. My spirits were automatically lifted when I realized who it was, and I smiled.

Mr. Brunner, oblivious to his new student, waved a hand in front of the board. "Can someone please tell me the name of Poseidon's Roman equivalent?"

My hand shot up along with a few others, and Mr. Brunner began to sift through the students to decide who to pick. When his eyes landed on me, a certain spark set light to his eyes, and the smallest hint of a smile traced his features. "Annabeth?" He asked, and winked.

"Neptune," I said with absolute confidence.

He nodded in approval. "Good."

A few traces of confusion left some students glancing questioningly (including Forest), but most remained quiet. Others gossiped quietly amongst their peers. I paid them no attention.

Half of it was focused on What'shisname, who looked completely knowing. Not curious, not plaintive, but as if he'd already known I'd met Chiron Brunner before Goode. I felt my forehead crease.

That disheveled jet-black hair did look slightly familiar...

Before my thoughts could go any farther, however, I lost all track of my memories and any possibility of me remembering was destroyed in a simple second.

Forest was gently shaking my shoulder. "Annabeth?" He asked, a shade of worry saturating his words. I shook my head a bit.

"Sorry. Yeah?" I said, looking up. It would have been easy to become lost wandering the wilderness alone; it was remarkable, how simple it was to loose my way looking into Forest's eyes as well.

"...Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded, but was disoriented nonetheless.

"Yup," l said reassuringly, though I wasn't completely sure myself. "Just a little flash-back."

He nodded in understanding, but his eyes told a different story. When he remained silent, I focused my attention back to Mr. Brunner.

"Exactly, Mary," Mr. Brunner said appraisingly. "Perseus-"

"Percy," What'shisname corrected. Mr. Brunner laced his fingers together in his lap.

"Percy," he amended. "You can read Greek Scripture, yes?"

Perseus nodded.

"Would you mind reading this to the class, then?" Then he turned his wheelchair clockwise to face the board, and grasped one of the white chalks. With it he scratched:

"Σύμφωνα με την ελληνική μυθολογία, οι άνθρωποι δημιουργήθηκαν αρχικά με 4 χέρια, 4 πόδια και ένα κεφάλι με δύο πρόσωπα. Φοβούμενος την εξουσία τους, ο Δίας τους χωρίζεται σε δύο ξεχωριστά τμήματα, καταδικάζοντάς τους να περνούν τη ζωή τους στην αναζήτηση των άλλων μισών τους."

Perseus clasped his hands together and tucked them under his chin, narrowing his eyes. "_'According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with 4 arms, 4 legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves.',_" he finished. The rest of the class didn't look surprised he could read the dead language, however I was appalled.

Mr. Brunner's mouth twitched. "Exactly. In fact, that will be the turning point in today's lesson."

The class groaned.

Mr. Brunner continued as if nothing had happened. "To start off, will someone clarify the Twelve Olympians?" he asked. My hand flew above my head, and I saw Perseus's shoot up as well. "Annabeth?"

So I named them. Aphrodite and all.

And then Perseus had the mind to correct me of an invisible error.

"Objection!" he yelled stupidly dramatic across the classroom, jumping up from his seat. I rolled my eyes. "Hades does not consider himself as an Olympian. He dissipated all connections with them after he fled the earth and built his own palace in the Underworld, due to how his brothers Zeus and Poseidon treated him." A look of triumphant pride crossed his mask, and I felt my ears go red under the embarrassment. I was careless and never thought clearly under this kind of pressure. I wrung my hands under the desk. My parents had always told me my hubris would get me nowhere.

"Well, if you are so certain I should not have included Hades, then what 'Official Olympian' have I missed?" I asked indignantely, trying my best to hold what little composure I still had and steal back my dignity. I realized my mistake too late, however, and Perseus's smug look confirmed my worries.

"Hera."

My whole face burned, and judging Perseus's expression, he'd noticed. Mr. Brunner sighed.

"Perseus, sit down," he said. His smirk drifted to a thin line, but he obliged. Mr. Brunner reluctantly continued, "Annabeth, Percy is correct" -cue snicker from said person- "however I see your reasoning."

I sighed in defeat and slouched in my chair. I caught a glimpse of Forest out the corner of my eye to find him glaring daggers at Perseus, which nearly made my lose myself in fits of laugher racking up my stomach. The thought of it caused a small smile to tug at the edges of my lips.

"Now Zeus, king of the gods, was born of the titan Kronos along with his five siblings. May someone please clarify these five?"

This time, mine and Perseus's hands were the only ones raised.

Honestly, I was a bit taken aback by his knowledge of Greece. He could read -and speak- the dead language, he knew more about mythology than any other person I knew outside of my family, and he even resembled a Greek himself.

Mr. Brunner turned to the boy next to me, who happened to be starring down at his papers shyly. "What about you, Forest? Do you know the names of the six gods born of Kronos?" He asked gently.

Forest glanced up, a slight blush creeping up his ears. "Um...Zeus, Poseidon...Hades...Hera...uh, Demeter?" He asked. When Mr. Brunner nodded, he continued. "And Hestia."

The teacher nodded in approval. "Good. Now, back to the topic at hand. When humanity was created, mortals had originally been born with four arms, four legs, and two faces. Zeus, afraid to have been overthrown as was his father, split everyone in half. They then spent the rest of their life searching for their other piece, their match, which we modern-day people call 'love', the gift of Aphrodite."

And, for the most part, that was how the rest of class droned on.

At one point I caught Forest scribbling on a piece of paper and passing it to me. A jolt of surprise shot through my veins as I read it.

_Meet me by the front gates after class._

**RAPE!**

**I am kidding! I am just kidding. I am not t**_**hat**_** mean.**

**Sometimes.**

**Anyways, I guess this was kind of a filler, however I think I just received that little **_**push **_**I really needed to get this story on a role. I am not even going to say when I'll update, because I don't even know, and I'm really tired of delivering empty promises. It'll hopefully be soon, because I've already started to mentally map out how the next chapter is gonna go while writing this, so...Yup.**

**Please don't get super mad if I don't update this week. I have school, softball practice tomorrow, I have to stay after school an hour-and-a-half for Odyssey of the mind to finish up and do run-throughs every Monday-through-Friday, and the third **_**Goddess Test**_** book by Aimee Carter is coming out on Tuesday and I'm making my mom take me to Barns and Nobles to buy it, so as you can imagine, I'm going to spend every waking second I have reading, especially after t**_**hat**_** ending to book #2.**

**Review? Critics and praises are GREATLY appreciated, and I eat flames for breakfast!**

**Yesung'sLittleELF**

**TRUST-OUT**


	6. Chapter V

**Sorry guys, I feel too lazy to do Shout-Outs right now, but I'll fill them in next chapter. Sorry it's a bit late, but it's better than weeks late...**

**BEWARE BOREDOM. THIS CHAPTER IS VERY MUCH A FILLER. I AM VERY TRULLY SORRY. **

**I'm not even going to beg you to review this is just so boring...**

The moist ground under my now muddy shoes squished with nauseating sounds. I hugged myself when a cold wind burned my cheeks, the dark clouds in the distance nearing with every passing minute. I bit my lip.

Forest had slid a note to me in the middle of Mythology, telling me to meet him by the front gates. After we seperated to our distant lockers, it had been the only thing on my mind- the typical questions a girl would ask herself; what does he want to show me? Is this safe? Is he interested? Yadda yadda ya, though my mind focused more on the former than latter.

Students were clustered in small pods across the field. Couples walked with hands linked side by side with no apparent destination, and there was even a mini-soccer game going on. Guys decided it best not to abide by the rules and instead their own, however.

The wind sped its pace and assumed a gale, blowing my hair into a violent frenzy that whipped at anything within a foot of reach. I ducked my head under a bit. Tucking my chin to my chest and pushing through the bitter gust, I forged forward. The florescent black metal gates that surrounded the campus of Goode High were coming into closer view. I could see Forest next to the egress, shoving his hands into his pockets and gazing across the fields. When his green eyes focused on me, a grin pastered his pale features, and he began a slow jog to meet me halfway.

"Hey," I said as we were soon within hearing distance. "So, what did you want to show me?"

Instead of answering, he hooked his arm through mine and began tugging me towards the gate. "There's a fracture in the fence over here," he explained. "Me, Percy and Ally sneak under it during Free Period, like a secret-hide-out, if you'd like to call it that."

I frowned, but understood as soon as I saw the hole off to the side, hidden from the other student's line of view in its own corner of the fence. It was about the size of a basketball, but the dirt underneath was dug about seven inches deep, providing the perfect amount of space to slip through un noticed.

Trees and vines loomed over the section of fence providing great amounts of shade. Puddles splashed over my shoes and soaked to my feet a bit, thanks to the overnight rain. The wind didn't stop lashing at my cheeks, either.

Forest made a gesture with his hands that said _ladies first_, and I got to my knees and began to crawl under. I ignoring the mud; I'd been through much worse.

Once I got to the other side, I doubled over and brushed the dirt off my legs as best as I could manage, but ended up wiping the excess on the jean of my shorts anyways. I looked up to see Forest stretching upward from the ground. I was a bit surprised to see his high-tops muddier than mine, and even more so when he gestured for me to lead the way.

Despite my apparent confusion, I turned and pushed through the thorned vines and weeds with Forest in my wake. Soon enough, a clear path entered my vision. It was obvious which direction to advance. The ground was bathed in dry autumn leaves, orange, yellow and red falling from the sky. Bare trees and their skeletons were spotted across Demeter's floor, Evergreens brushing my arms with their many thistles. Not long after I could hear the trickling of running water sneak into my ears. Winds brushing through the trees now seemed more of a chorus than a whip, in sync with the distant lake creating a melody no quor would dare challenge.

Soon we came across a cliff that let off from about six feet up. Once my eyes set on the lake, I could tell it was freshwater; There was much more plantation. Green grass bordered the thin layer of sand at the bottom of the cliff, where earth met water. Willow trees and elms were dotted around the lake before the wood absorbed the perimeter. Wildflowers grew along the verge of the cliff and, gazing over its rocky edge, watched as the small ripples and waves crashed into the earth.

"Wow," I breathed. Forest's smile widened.

"I figured; you seem like the type of girl to figure things out pretty quickly. If we're going to be friends, I don't see the point in keeping something like this secret when it's obvious you'd figure it out sooner or later. So, here we are." He took a step closer to the edge and peered at the impressively clear horizon.

We sat in comfortable silence that lasted moments; hours; days; weeks; years. I wouldn't know the difference.

A quiet rustling of leaves and twigs interrupted my thoughts. I turned, a bit shocked we'd had a follower. My breath caught.

A mop of raven black hair and piercing sea green eyes revealed themselves through the thick forest. I narrowed my eyes.

Perseus.

**Okay, so, yeah...really boring...yes...you don't have to review, that was just so freaking boring...you're probably asleep by now, so I'm not going to bore you further.**

**How the rest of the week looks as of now:**

**Today: HSD**

**Tomorrow (Thursday): Time**

**Friday: Masquerade (No, I haven't forgotten about that story, don't worry...)**

**Saturday: STRENGTH**

**Hopefully I mightmaybepossibly be able to squeeze in another chapter for this story somewhere in there, but teachers are freaking killing me. They have let up on homework a bit, I will say that, but it's still not exactly easy.**

**I still envy you jugglers.**

**You don't have to comment, but if you're feeling generous or even criticiszing today, leave some criticiszm? Advice? Something?**

**Thank you!**

**Yesung'sLittleELF**

**TRUST-OUT**


End file.
